


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Beedril



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedril/pseuds/Beedril
Summary: A certain blue-hued, long nosed emisary of the court of dreams has been having her jpb interrupted by a bothersome emisary of the court of nightmares. For Courtship Week 2017, AU.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

It had been a tiring week. The same damned emissary of the court of nightmares had been turning her dreams sour. Why her specifically, it just did not click with her. In a certain way, this bothersome emissary was almost like her counterpart, same build, same long nose, even the same protective stone! Their only marked difference was in the colors they sported, the rival emissary dressed mainly in blacks with hints of yellow, while she sported calming hues of blue and hints of white, and their haircuts, the nightmare’s more spike-like and hers more of a sloping crescent.

No, this could not go any longer. Next time, she would give that little snot a good talking to (and if she had to fight her, then so be it).

And so the opportunity came. She was with a boy called Steven, making him have a dream about his favorite series, the “Crying Breakfast Friends”, where the characters where resolving a conflict and then having a good cry about it. An odd thing to dream about, but to each their own. Suddenly, as if some switch was flipped, the friends started arguing about Steven, and their faces began morphing into those of other humans he knew. They were blaming him for the death of his mother. Panicking, the dream emissary tried to regain control over the dream, but it was to no avail. So she did the only thing she could do, and woke the child up.

She quickly went outside, and found herself face to face with the nightmare herself.

“Well, might I ask why did you go and interrupt my nightmare, you dream court goof?” The black and yellow clad emissary asked.

“YOUR nightmare? It was _my_ dream to begin with!” The dream emissary said.

“Oh please, nightmares build strength! Character! Courage! In fact, nightmares are all I ever have! That’s why I am better than you!” The nightmare emissary said with a cocky grin.

“Wait, you’ve never dreamed before? Never in your life?” The dream emissary asked.

“Psst, don’t be silly. Of course not!” The nightmare emissary said laughing.

“…Would you like to try? Just once? Dreams can show you what your heart craves the most sometimes” The dream emissary said.

There was a silence but for the cool night breeze blowing, rustling a wind chime. The nightmare emissary looked torn, she was blushing, her face filled with color, her eyes pointed downwards but she finally gave in and said yes.

 

* * *

 

_They were both lying in bed, hands clasped tenderly, both simple humans yet more free than they could ever imagine. The one that was a dream emissary leans in to kiss her forehead, and tells her that she loves her. Various other images of human domestic life pass on by, watching movies, going to the park, but always inevitably together and in love, no matter the circumstance._

The nightmare emissary wakes up. There are tears streaming down her face. The dream emissary looks shocked. She tentatively leans in to embrace the nightmare, warmly and tightly, as dawn breaks over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! I choose a very specific au, where Yellow diamond and Blue diamond are the queens of nightmares and dreams respectively, and the rest of their courtesains are their emisaries. Gems don't exist in this au. Might write more for it in the future.


End file.
